deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Panzysoldat/My Thumbnails
Title is self-explanatory. This is where I'll store anything DB, DBX, OMM, and versus show related I've made. Death Battle AVGN vs Scott Pilgrim.png|'Angry Video Game Nerd vs Scott Pilgrim' PS - DBSandyCheeksvsApplejack.png|'Applejack vs Sandy Cheeks' PS - DBAquamanvsSpongebob.png|'Aquaman vs Spongebob' Aquaman vs Spongebob.png|'Aquaman vs Spongebob' (Old) PS - DBAshWilliamsvsFrankWest.png|'Ash Williams vs Frank West' Ash Williams vs Frank West.png|'Ash Williams vs Frank West' (Old) Bane vs Kingpin 2.png|'Bane vs Kingpin' BvsKP.png|'Bane vs Kingpin' (Old) PS - Bane vs Kingpin.png|'Bane vs Kingpin' (Alternate) Cartoon Edition Bart Simpson vs Dennis the Menace.png|'Bart Simpson vs Dennis the Menace' Death Battle of the Links.png|'Battle of the Links' Death Battle of the Links Alternate.png|'Battle of the Links' (Alternate) - Regular Colored Death Battle Text BWS vs GAH.png|'Brazilian Wandering Spider vs Giant Asian Hornet' Broly vs Asura.png|'Broly vs Asura' Bubsy the BobcatvsAwesome Possum.png|'Bubsy vs Awesome Possum' Bubsy the Bobcat vs Awesome Possum.png|'Bubsy vs Awesome Possum' (Old) Ronald McDonald vs Burger King.png|'Burger King vs Ronald McDonald' Congar vs George.png|'Congar vs George' Daffy DuckvsDonald Duck.png|'Daffy vs Donald' Dark Link vs Dark Pit vs Dark Samus.png|'Dark Link vs Dark Pit vs Dark Samus' PS - Saxton Hale vs Doomfist.png|'Doomfist vs Saxton Hale' PS - TonightonDancingWiththeStars Drake vs Carlton.gif|'Drake vs Carlton Banks' Duck Dodgers vs Paperinik.png|'Duck Dodgers vs Paperinik' FoxyvsNick.png|'Foxy vs Nick' GalactusvsUnicron.png|'Galactus vs Unicron' Ghost RidervsSpawn.png|'Ghost Rider vs Spawn' GlaciusvsRundas.png|'Glacius vs Rundas' GyorgvsBruce.png|'Gyorg vs Bruce' HadesvsAnubis.png|'Hades vs Anubis' HadesvsAnubis Alternate.png|'Hades vs Anubis' (Alternate) - SMITE edition Hammy vs Chuck.png|'Hammy vs Chuck' Harry and Marv vs Scratch and Grounder.png|'Harry and Marv vs Scratch and Grounder' Harry and Marv vs Scratch and Grounder Alternate.png|'Harry and Marv vs Scratch and Grounder' (Alternate) - Custom Background Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers 2.png|'Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers' Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers.png|'Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers' (Old) John Rambo vs John Matrix.png|'John Rambo vs John Matrix' Juggernaut vs Doomsday.png|'Juggernaut vs Doomsday' PS - KravenvsVixen.png|'Kraven vs Vixen' PS - Animals vs Strangers v2.png|'Lamb Mask, Fox Mask, & Tiger Mask vs Man in the Mask, Dollface, & Pin-Up Girl' LeatherheadvsKiller Croc.png|'Leatherhead vs Killer Croc' LeatherheadvsKiller Croc Alternate.png|'Leatherhead vs Killer Croc' (Alternate) - Custom Background LubdanvsChucky.png|'Lubdan vs Chucky' MajoravsDeoxys.png|'Majora vs Deoxys' Master ChiefvsSamus Aran.png|'Master Chief vs Samus Aran' Master Chief vs Samus Aran.png|'Master Chief vs Samus Aran' (Old) Mercer vs Carnage.png|'Mercer vs Carnage' MewtwovsSilver.png|'Mewtwo vs Silver' Mickey MousevsBugs Bunny.png|'Mickey vs Bugs' Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny.png|'Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny' (Old) DB MickyMyersvsJadenHorheed.png|'Micky Myers vs Jaden Horheed' (This one was for a bad thumbnail contest.) PS - DBMikeDawsonvsLestertheUnlikely.png|'Mike Dawson vs Lester the Unlikely' Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck.png|'Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck' NaughtyBearvsChucky.png|'Naughty Bear vs Chucky' Naughty Bear vs Chucky.png|'Naughty Bear vs Chucky' (Old) PS - DBOddjobvsKungLao.png|'Oddjob vs Kung Lao' Piraka Royale.png|'Piraka Battle Royale' Reptile vs Lizard.png|'Reptile vs Lizard' RobbieRottenvsTheGrinch.png|'Robbie Rotten vs The Grinch' Robbie Rotten vs The Grinch.png|'Robbie Rotten vs The Grinch' (Old) PS - Roy Burns vs Axel Palmeralternate.png|'Roy Burns vs Axel Palmer' (with backgrounds) PS - Roy Burns vs Axel Palmer.png|'Roy Burns vs Axel Palmer' (DB background) PS - DB682vsDoomsday.png|'SCP-682 vs Doomsday' Shaquille O'NealvsMike Tyson.png|'Shaquille O'Neal vs Mike Tyson' Shaquille O'Neal vs Mike Tyson.png|'Shaquille O'Neal vs Mike Tyson' (Old) Ernie the Giant Chicken vs Sideshow Bob.png|'Sideshow Bob vs Ernie the Giant Chicken' SpinalvsCervantes Alternate.png|'Spinal vs Cervantes' SpinalvsCervantes.png|'Spinal vs Cervantes' (Alternate) - S4 Background SpinalvsCervantes Alternate 2.png|'Spinal vs Cervantes' (Alternate) - Green Template Spoderman vs 60s Spiderman.png|'Spoderman vs 60s Spiderman' PS - DBStan SmithvsSterling Archer.png|'Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer' Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer alternate 1.png|'Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer' (Alternate Black and White - DB Background) Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer alternate 2.png|'Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer' (Alternate - Normal) Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer alternate 3.png|'Stan Smith vs Sterling Archer' (Alternate - Regular Color - Bond Background) Technus vs Upgrade.png|'Technus vs Upgrade' Time to Take out the Trash.png|'The Grouch vs The Trashman' (This one's intentionally bad) The PredatorvsKraven the Hunter.png|'The Predator vs Kraven the Hunter' TravisTouchdownvsScottPilgrim.png|'Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim' PS - DBUltimateMarvelvsCapcom Free-For-All.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom Free-For-All VoldovsVega.png|'Voldo vs Vega' PS - DBVulturevsPenguin.png|'Vulture vs Penguin' WildvinevsGroot.png|'Wildvine vs Groot' WinstonvsGrodd.png|'Winston vs Grodd' WinstonvsGrodd Alternate.png|'Winston vs Grodd' (Alternate) - Dark WinstonvsGrodd Alternate 2.png|'Winston vs Grodd' (Alternate) - S4 Background ZygardevsChaos.png|'Zygarde vs Chaos' Death Battles That Already Happened Batman Beyond vs Spiderman 2099-0.png|'Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099' PS - CarnagevsLucy (Pony Edition).png|'Carnage vs Lucy' (Pony Version) PS - DBJotaro vs Kenshiro somethingdifferent.png|'Jotaro vs Kenshiro' (Alternate) - Chibi Edition DBLucariovsRenamon.png|'Lucario vs Renamon' Metal SonicvsZero.png|'Metal Sonic vs Zero' Metal SonicvsZero Alternate.png|'Metal Sonic vs Zero' (Alternate) - S4 Background NatsuvsAce.png|'Natsu vs Ace' DB Album Covers PS - Bullseye vs Deadshot - Dead in the Eye by Brandon Yates.png|'Bullseye vs Deadshot' PS - Johnny Cage vs Johnny Bravo - Johnny Uncaged by Brandon Yates.png|'Johnny Cage vs Johnny Bravo' PS - Pennywise vs Betelgeuse - Exorcising IT by Brandon Yates.png|'Pennywise vs Betelgeuse' PS - Pennywise vs Betelgeuse - Show Time to Float by Therewolf Media.png|'Pennywise vs Betelgeuse' PS - Ghostface vs Fisherman - Hook, Line, and Scream by Brandon Yates.png|'Ghostface vs The Fisherman' One Minute Melee OMM Donkey Kong vs Wreck-It Ralph.png|'Donkey Kong vs Wreck-It Ralph' OMM Dr. Doom vs Albert Wesker.png|'Dr. Doom vs Albert Wesker' OMM Iceman vs Frozone.png|'Iceman vs Frozone' OMM KingBoovsSpooky.png|'King Boo vs Spooky' OMM Lex Luthor vs Doctor Doom.png|'Lex Luthor vs Doctor Doom' OMM Lobo vs Ghost Rider.png|'Lobo vs Ghost Rider' OMM Saxton Hale vs Zangief.png|'Saxton Hale vs Zangief' OMM Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight.png|'Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight' OMM Snake Eyes vs Kylo Ren.png|'Snake Eyes vs Kylo Ren' OMM Thardus vs Hydros.png|'Thardus vs Hydros' OMM VolginvsElektrosoldat.png|'Volgin vs Elektrosoldat' PS - OMM GlaciusvsRundas.png|'Glacius vs Rundas' One Minute Melees That Already Happened DBX PS - Agent 47 vs James Bond.png|'Agent 47 vs James Bond' DBX Aquaman vs Spongebob.png|'Aquaman vs Spongebob' DBX Ash Williams vs Frank West.png|'Ash Williams vs Frank West' DBX Behemoth vs Behemoth-0.png|'Behemoth vs Behemoth' (New) DBX BowservsDoctorDoom.png|'Bowser vs Doctor Doom' PS - DBX BWSvsGAH.png|'Brazilian Wandering Spider vs Giant Asian Hornet' (New) DBX BWSvsGAH.png|'Brazilian Wandering Spider vs Giant Asian Hornet' (Old) DBX Bruce Wayne vs Bruce Lee.png|'Bruce Wayne vs Bruce Lee' DBX Cap N' Crunch vs Sunny.png|'Cap N' Crunch vs Sunny' DBX Doctor Manhattan vs Tobias Funke.png|'Doctor Manhattan vs Tobias Funke' DBX Frozone vs Elsa.png|'Frozone vs Elsa' DBX G1StarscreamvsDrIvoRobotnik.png|'G1 Starscream vs Dr. Ivo Robotnik' DBX GyorgvsBruce.png|'Gyorg vs Bruce' DBX MokujinvsFightingRedAlloy.png|'Mokujin vs Fighting Red Alloy' DBX Puftoss vs Lord Woo Fak Fak.png|'Puftoss vs Lord Woo Fak Fak' DBX Santa Claus vs Krampus.png|'Santa vs Krampus' DBX Thardus vs Rocky.png|'Thardus vs Rocky' DBX The Patriarch vs Albert Wesker.png|'The Patriarch vs Albert Wesker' Marx vs Sirius.png|'Marx vs Sirius' DBX Shadow MariovsDoodlebob.png|'Shadow Mario vs Doodlebob' DBX SportacusvsWaluigi.png|'Sportacus vs Waluigi' DBX TheFuryvsThePyro.png|'The Fury vs The Pyro' DBX Xenomorph Queen vs Ridley.png|'Xenomorph Queen vs Ridley' DBX ZangiefvsHeavy.png|'Zangief vs Heavy' DBXs That Already Happened Death Battle Cast (Community Death Battles) PS - DBCSortingHatvsCat'sHat.png|'The Sorting Hat vs The Cat's Hat' (Harry Potter vs The Cat in the Hat) Other VS Shows Glorious Shipping PS - Glorious Shipping - Deadpool x Deathstroke.png|'Deadpool x Deathstroke' = Deadstroke/Deathpool ---- Category:Blog posts